Kid Icarus : The Gateway Child : (Sequel to Kid Icarus Uprising)
by KIU4EVA
Summary: This my fan fiction. Calpurnia is my original character. (If this were a game, it would be the game after Kid Icarus Uprising.) Pit, Palutena, and friends, face the New Evil, Hexis, the King of Destruction. With the help of Calpurnia, a mysterious character who is familiar with Hexis, our heroes seek to destroy Hexis, and keep the world safe. Will our heroes prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Pit: Let's get started!

(Air Battle Starts)

It's been a long time since my last mission, Lady Palutena. It's good to get out again.

Lady Palutena: Glad to here you're so pumped. But now, it's time to fight. We have the forces of darkness wreaking havoc once again.

Pit: You weren't kidding. They're really putting the heat on.

Lady Palutena: Just like before, I can only maintain the Power of Flight for five minutes at a time. And you know what happens next, your wings will burn up, and you'll fall.

Pit: I know, I know! Don't remind me!

Lady Palutena: But things aren't that so bad.

Pit: Why do you say that?

Lady Palutena: Cause now is this the perfect time to announce a new member of our team!

Pit: Huh? A newcomer!?

Lady Palutena: Yes, and she's an angel, just like you!

Pit: Wow! Really!?

Lady Palutena: Yes. And she's also flightless.

(Angry Voice From No Where Shreiks...)

?: HEY! Who gave you permission to gossip about me!

Pit: Huh!?

Lady Palutena: Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.

?: Also, who said that I was on your team anyway. I only came here because I need your help. I still don't know if I can fully trust you yet!?

Pit: Where are you?

?: I'm down at your destination. I'll meet up with you in the land battle.

Pit: What do you need help with anyway?

?: A great and powerful evil has risen to power. He's making waste to the Earth and destroying everything in his path. He seeks celestial destruction and world domination. He already has control of the Underworld. Once he conquers the Earth, he'll go after the heavens.

Lady Palutena: And as the Goddess of Light, it's my duty to help stop him.

(Dark Voice from Other No where)

DV: I like to see you try!

(Sky goes black and red, and a dark shadow figure appears in the sky)

?: Hexis!

Pit: Who's Hexis?

Lady Palutena: The great evil that's leading the horrible assault!

Hexis: So this is this angel who took down Lord Hades and Queen Medusa all by himself, huh!? Gee, you should get a big shiny medal for that. But no matter, You can't stop me!

?: Think again Hexis! No matter what, as long I'm still alive, I'll never let you win!

Hexis: Well, well, well; aren't we brave, given your... "special" condition.

Pit: Huh? what condition?

?: Shut up Hexis! Stay out of my business! It doesn't matter WHAT I AM. It's what I'm gonna DO. That's defeating you!

Hexis: You'll never win light dwellers!

(Disappears)

Lady Palutena: Come on Pit. Let's get you to the ground.

Pit: On my way!

?: First, we gotta take down Hexis' commanders. All 7 of them.

Lady Palutena: What! Seven commanders!

Pit: AWW COME ON!

Why does he have that many commanders?

?: His army is so big that it needs that many commanders. Also, these aren't just ordinary commanders. They're the Seven Deadly Sins.

Pit and Palutena: WHAT!?

That's right! But compared to Hexis, those guys combined can't even lay a finger on him. But I'm warning you, they're the strongest deities around. So don't hold back!

Pit: Roger!

Palutena: But first, we need to take care of the evil creature, Leviathan. Hexis unleashed Leviathan in the Dark Castle. That's where Hexis' troops are coming from. Defeating Leviathan will cause the troops to temporarily retreat. You'll meet up with the newcomer in the castle grounds.

Pit: Understood! Leviathan's going down!

?: I'm not affiliated with you!

(Lands in front of stone Dark Castle)

Lady Palutena: Pit, make your way through the castle to the Grand Hall. That's where Leviathan is hiding. The newcomer is somewhere inside waiting for you.

Pit: On my way

(Cutscene)

(After going through the castle. Pit comes to the castle Courtyard and finds a warrior girl with a powerful, decorated sword, beating up a group of enemies which are easily defeated. He is amazed by her skills)

Pit: Who is that!?

Palutena: Say hello to the newcomer.

(Newcomer Turns around and looks at Pit with a Smirk)

?: So, this is the famous Captian Pit? Nice to meet you. I'm Calpurnia.

(End Cutscene, back to battle)

Pit: So you're the one who asked us for help?

Calpurnia: Yep. who wouldn't. I had no one else to turn to. Also, you defeated Medusa twice, and you defeated Hades. That's very impressive. And I don't go around given complements.

Pit: Thanks.

Calpurnia: But enough talk, we have to get to Leviathan and cut off the troop generation.

Pit: Right!

( Arrive at the Grand Hall. In the center is a giant reptile monster with a head that resembled a frog and a sturgeon)

Leviathan: RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR! Well, well. Looks like my heavenly dinner has arrived.

Calpurnia: The only thing you'll be eating is a knuckle sandwich!

Pit: It's time to face the light, Leviathan!

(After the Boss Battle)

Pit: Alright. We did it.

Calpurnia: Aw yeah.

Lady Palutena: Pit?

Pit: Yes?

Lady Palutena: I think Calpunia wants to battle you.

Pit: What? I thought she was a good guy.

Calpurnia: I am. I just wanna see what you can do. If you are gonna be my comrade in battle, I want to know what you can do.

Pit:That's a good point.

Lady Palutena: I don't see the problem with having a quick battle.

Pit: Alright then.

Both: Bring it on!

(After the Battle)

Calpurnia: Ugh! You put up a good fight

Pit: Thanks.

Calpurnia: At least I know I won't have to save your butt too often.

Pit: Hey!

All: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lady Palutena: Well done you guys. But that was only our first step in defeating Hexis. See you at the next sight Calpurnia.

(Pit's transported)

Calpurnia: Hmm, can he really help me? Also, can I trust them?

End


	2. Chapter 2

*door opens*  
*with Rose Staff*  
Pit: I'm ready to roll!

*Air battle start*  
*Raging Lightning Storm*

Pit: Whoa! This weather is nasty!

Palutena: Just hold on for a while. Now that Guardian Leviathan is down, it's time to start going after the commanders.

Pit: You mean, The Seven Deadly Sins?

*Voice from nowhere*

Calpurnia: That's right!

Pit: Calpurnia!

Calpurnia: The one and only. Hope you had a good night sleep and a big breakfast. You're going to need all the strength you can get.

Pit: And why's that? Don't you think I can handle it?

Calpurnia: Nope! Not really! These are the Seven Deadly Sins you're talking about. If you can't handle their guards, you would get creamed by the commanders.

Pit: Good point.

Lady Palutena: But Pit has taken down Hades, Medusa twice, and a other whole bunch of powerful bosses. I have faith in him.

Pit: Thanks Lady Palutena. I try my hardest.

Calpurnia: Anyway, were gonna start from the bottom and make are way up to the top. In other words, today, we're gonna take down Gluttony first. The commanders name is Abnos.

Pit: Why's that?

Calpurnia: Because he is the weakest. Also he has the ability to generate troops. We stop the flow, the army gets weaker.

Lady Palutena: Great idea. Let's get going.

*A little later, still air battle*

Lady Palutena: So Calpurnia. You seem to to know a lot about Hexis. And you seem to have a history with him.

Calpurnia: That's true. I've known him for a long time.

Pit: If we're going to defeat him, we should know about him a little more.

Calpurnia: Right. I can do that. When Medusa and Hades were in power, Hexis ruled along side them.  
But he was sealed away because the two dark gods feared that he might grow too powerful. But he was still able to make contact between the dark rulers while he was sealed away.  
He used his strong dark magic to give all of their commanders more power than they already had. He also created and generated new troops to fight in the battles.  
But when you defeated Medusa, his anger and thirst for revenge grew stronger. And the sealed was weakened severely.  
When Hades was defeated, he was finally set free.

Lady Palutena: He must've started rebuilding the armies afterwards.

Calpurnia: That's right. Now that it's strong enough, he's beginning his quest to conquer, the land, seas, and heavens. He already recaptured the Underworld in his name.

Pit: Don't worry. We'll defeat him.

Calpurnia: Right! See you on the ground.

* Approaching Abnos' Gluttony's liar *

Pit: Wow! It's... A land... MADE OF FOOD!

Calpurnia: Now's not the time for a snack!

Lady Palutena: She's right. Prepare for land battle!

* On the ground *

Pit: WOW! This place looks so tasty.

Calpurnia: Wait! Don't eat it! Don't eat it!

Pit: What!? why?

Calpurnia: It's cursed and poisonous. Once you take a bite, you wont be able to stop. And even if you do stop, the poison will kill you by sundown.

Pit: I'm not hungry anymore!

* Coming upon an enemy that's eating every troop in sight *

Pit: What's that?

Calpurnia: That's a guttler.

Pit: But why does it look different?

Calpurnia: The sins have the power to reshape the troops in their own image. And the extra power that they give the troops morph them.

Pit: That sounds scary.

Calpurnia: Bok Bok Bok! What are you, a chicken? You've handled stuff worse than this before. Have you gone soft after Hades was defeated?

Pit: No! It's not that. It's just, I'm fighting on a whole new ground.

Lady Palutena: Don't worry Pit. I've got your back. and Calpurnia does too. We can do this. Not much longer before we reach Abnos Gluttony.

Calpurnia and Pit: On it!

*Meets up with Calpurnia with Needle Palm*  
*Having difficulty with a Gluttler*

Calpurnia: Hey, spit me out! I'm not a piece of meat! Let me out!

Lady Palutena: She's been swallowed by a Guttler!

*Pit destroys Guttler*

Calpurnia: Thanks Pit. Let's get going.

Pit: Right!

*Back to Battle*

Lady Palutena: I'm glad you made it safely.

Calpurnia : I'm just glad that i wasn't some Guttler's dinner.

Pit: Why was it trying to eat you anyway?

Lady Palutena: Guttlers eat friend and foe alike. Maybe it couldn't tell the difference.

Pit: what do you mean by that?

Lady Palutena: Uh uh Nothing! Nothing at all ha ha ha!

Calpurnia: Look a Cherubot!

Pit: Where!?

Calpurnia: DIBS ON THE CHERUBOT!

Pit: Aw! But I love Cherubot!

Lady Palutena: Play nicely and share you too!

*Before Cherubot departure*

Calpurnia: Hey Lady Palutena

Lady Palutena; What is it?

Calpurnia: Can I borrow the Cherubot? What I mean is, I have a project that I'm working on and I think that the Cherubot could be very useful in my work.

Lady Palutena: Go ahead and take it

Pit: Awww! Bye Cherubot!

*Cherubot teleported*  
*No more cherubot*  
*Final wave of monsters*

Lady Palutena: Just a little more before we reach Abnos Gluttony.

Calpurnia: All aboard the Knuckle Train to Fist Planet!

* Before Abnos Gluttony *

Lady Palutena: Abnos is just up ahead.

Calpurnia: It's time to take him down!

Pit: When I get home, I'm gonna eat something. Running around this place left me starving.

Calpurnia: Is all that you think about is food!?

* Enters Cave with icy, slippery floor *  
* The two slide around *

Calpurnia: Whoa whoa whoa WHOA!

*Stops sliding*

Calpurnia: Phew!

*Pit slides into her*

Both: OOF!

Pit: Sorry.

Calpurnia: Watch where you're going!

?: HA HA HA HA! So these are the mighty angels sent here to smite me?

Pit: Abnos!

Abnos: That right. Now, let's get down to business!

*Battle starts*

Lady Palutena: Watch out for his jalapeno bombs. Not only will they do damage to you, they'll burn you.

Calpurnia: I don't like spicy food anyway.

Pit: And I prefer floor ice cream.

Lady Palutena: I sense a weak spot. Aim for his stomach.

Both: Roger.

*Final Strike*

Abnos: Curses!

Calpurnia We served up a hot plate of victory!

*After Battle Cut-scene*  
*Abnos explodes and his power aura turns into a jewel*  
*Calpurnia runs over, grabs the jewel and absorbs it*

Lady Palutena: What are you doing!?

Calpurnia: As we go along, the Sins' power will revert back into crystal form since it doesn't have a shell to fill.

Pit: So basically, the Sin commanders were normal commanders, but were chosen by the Sins that they represent most?

Calpurnia: Yes. And I can't let Hexis take the power jewels back.

Pit: Good idea.

Lady Palutena: Good plan. But it's time to get ready to go after the next Sin Commander.

*Pit is teleported*  
*Calpurnia disappears in her veil of shadow*

END


End file.
